Enterprise applications are well known. An enterprise application is typically hosted on one or more server computer systems (servers) and provides simultaneous services to a large number of users via a network. This is in contrast to a single-user application that is executed on a user's personal computer and serves only one user at a time.
Enterprise applications can assist businesses or other organizations with billing, payment processing, customer relationship management, resource planning, human resource management, etc. The present invention will be described with reference to an enterprise application that provides a billing system it being understood the present invention should not be limited thereto.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.